


【SD花流．生活系列之五】我不是Gay的！（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [5]
Category: Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之五】我不是Gay的！（文：十甫）

“我不是gay的！”樱木一手推开压在身上的人，顺势再给他来个左勾拳，把他重重打倒在地。

看着地上仰躺的人，紧闭双眼，显然已昏迷过去，樱木双眼仍冒出熊熊怒火。他用手背擦了擦嘴，很用力，彷佛要把那偷袭的人遗留在他唇上的温度抹去。

呸！死变态！把天才当什么！

伸手打开房门，头也不回地离去。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

“喂～狐狸，我在东光酒店的楼下，你…快来接我…好，好，见面再说……我不行了，头晕得很……”樱木摇摇晃晃地走出东晃酒店818号房，走过东光酒店八楼的长廊、一楼大堂直到走出东光酒店大门，终于支持不久地靠牆坐下。然后用手机给流川拨电。

该死的和尚头，竟敢给天下下药……不行，别睡别睡…等流川…

樱木想举手拍打自己的脸，让自己清醒一下，可是手抬高了两三寸，便软弱无力掉回原位。

不能睡……不能睡……

这个精通各种防护术、事事以客户安全第一的顶尖保安人员，樱木花道，竟因为未提防自己正保护的客户，不但被下药，还差点被$##*&^@@%*……

悲惨的他，现在半躺半靠在东光酒店大门右边某幅牆壁，等着他的爱人──流川枫来“救”他……也许等一会儿…还会发生更悲惨的事……

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

一个月前，在家和大厦第十五层楼、稳安保安公司的董事长室，有一个人正对另一个人大声说话。

“为什么是我？我不要！”樱木大声地说。

“没办法，对方指定要你，而且，肯付双倍的价钱。”回话的人，不愠不火。

“我才不要保护那些二流外国明星！为什么不让我参与A project？论经验和身手，我应付有余？为什么独让我保护那二流？头，拜托，换了我行不行？”樱木的语气放软，若是要他跪下作为交换条件，他也会毫不犹豫地跪下。

“不行！”说话的人，一手支颐，神色还是那麽温和，但语气的坚定不容樱木再拒绝。果然，樱木还是答应了，“那……告诉我计划吧！”他不得不答应，谁叫他生平最佩服坐在他对面这个人，阿部山雄，他的老板、上司以及师父。当年，若不是阿部山雄，凭那只懂打篮球、一身蛮力、智慧平常（一般人都这么认为唷！）的樱木，是不可能进入这讲求智慧、机警、敏捷与泠静的保安世界。当时，刚从国家队退役的樱木急需找一份薪酬优渥的工作，因为他要供流川在美国唸书。虽然流川已去了美国四年，但是由于他的英文不好，必须先修两年英文，如今，才刚升上大学二年级。樱木不忍心流川边唸书边打球、还要顾着打工，所以决定在大学毕业后，就找工作赚钱供流川唸书，那一年，他们刚正式交往一週年。

阿部山雄想起当年樱木来毛遂自荐时，不禁微笑。当时，樱木对他说：“我是篮球员樱木花道，深泽体大毕业。工作勤奋，肯捱，请让我上班！”说着，还鞠了一躬！

阿部山雄看着他僵硬的鞠躬动作，觉得很好笑，这个人，并不容易向人低头！于是，他问：“你有什么技能？除了篮球外。”

“嗯！我会烹饪、调酒、打扫，还有很会认路，送货绝对准时准确！”樱木认真地说道。

阿部山雄笑了，很愉快，这人真有趣！他以为保安人员是做什么的？然后再问：“那你还会什么？会跆拳道、柔道、武术吗？”

“呀！这工作需要这些吗？真好，我最喜欢打架了……”樱木高兴起来。

阿部山雄忍不住大笑起来，这个人，他要定了。但为保险起见，还是问了每个面试官都会问的一句：“为什么选择这间公司？”

“因为薪酬高！”

于是，第二天，樱木便到稳安保安公司上班了，并且开始了半年的特训，由阿部山雄亲自调教。一个学得用心，一个教得开心，樱木渐渐成为稳安保安公司不可或缺的人物。

“樱木，不是我不愿意让你加入A project，而是你刚养伤回来，我可不忍心再看你受伤。你知道的，我怕被流川冷眼杀死！”阿部山雄难得语气调皮。

“我懂！”樱木又怎么会不懂，爱人那双冷眼，不是每个人都受得了。连阿部山雄这样见过无数大场面的人物，也因为自己常因公受伤而遭受流川无数冷眼，让阿部山雄常大呼：“我快被冻僵了。”

阿部山雄走到樱木身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，这是他惯有的安慰人动作，“你要多为流川着想，你让他担心多了。”

樱木点点头，流川与他的事，阿部山雄早就知道，也是最支持他们的人，因为有阿部山雄，流川与他可以更光明正大地在其他同事面前公开关系，免除他们异样的眼光。

好吧！为了流川，就让本天才侍候那二流吧！

樱木把阿部山雄交给他的光碟放入他面前的电脑……

“咦！是他呀！”樱木很惊讶！

“你们认识？”阿部山雄恍然大悟。

“嗯！也不算很熟，高中篮球联赛的对头啦！想当年，这小和尚头，我说，这泽北荣治啦…可是号称高中第一篮球手，哈哈，不过，还是败在天才手上…那时候…”

“够了，去准备一份详细的保护流程给我，下午三时正要放在我的桌上。”

“哇！头，要命吗，现在已经两点四十五分了，十五分钟怎麽够。”樱木不平地叫道。

“你现在只有十四分钟。”

樱木立刻从椅子上跳起来，火速离开董事长室。他知道，最讲究纪律与分秒必争的阿部山雄，是不容许属下对工作有丝毫怠慢！即使是他亦徒亦友的樱木，也会受到处分。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
泽北荣治从机场禁区踏出来时，就看见来接他的红头。他向他招呼了一声：“樱木花道，long time no see。”说着，给他一个大大的拥抱。

樱木即时避开要环上来的手，礼貌地鞠躬，“泽北荣治先生，我是稳安保安公司的樱木花道，为了你的安全起见，现在你的一切事物须先由我处理，不便之处请多包涵。”

“明白。一切就照你的计划办吧！”声音淡淡的，少了刚才打招呼的热度。

“请多多指教…”樱木再鞠一躬，抬头时，立即换了一副表情，咧嘴一笑，“小和尚头，好久不见了。”说着，热情地与泽北荣治握手，然后两人相视大笑。这一笑，将刚才严肃的气氛一扫而空。

樱木走在泽北前面为他挡住围上来的影迷，然后引导泽北坐上为他准备的轿车。

“小和尚头，想不到你的影迷蛮多嘛！”

“见笑了。”泽北对驾车的樱木笑道。

“怎么会当明星的，你不是在美国打NBA吗？”樱木很好奇。

“喔！被星探看上了，当时《杀人秘笈》正缺一黄脸孔的演员，需要身手敏捷的，原本导演意属港星成虎，但投资者嫌他年纪大，要找年轻的…便有星探找上我了。想不到那部电影大卖，所以我也顺理成章当明星囉！”

“《杀人秘笈》？哎呀！我不常看电影，不知道那是你的成名作哩。”樱木突然想起，“对了，你怎么知道我当了稳安的保安人员，还特地指定我呢！”樱木对被指派保护泽北一事还是忿忿不平的，都是这个死和尚头，害他不能加入A project。

“朋友介绍的。还记得James Anderson吗？”

“哦？那摇滚鬼呀！害我不浅哩，我有两个月不能练习射击！”

“他对你赞不绝口，说若不是你反应快，替他挡了那一枪，他现在真的变鬼了。他是我朋友，说若我回日本，一定要聘你做贴身保镖。”

“是保安人员啦！保镖保镖的，多低级！”樱木纠正道。

一路上，这样谈谈说说，很快地就到达樱木为泽北安排下榻的酒店──东光酒店。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
第二天，泽北对樱木说回家前，想去一个地方。

“去哪里？这可是计划外的行程，我必须先安排一下。”樱木说，虽有点不满，但泽北始终是客户，他必须在可能的范围满足他的要求。

“日昇高中。”泽北答道。

咦？他去日昇干嘛？

像是看穿樱木的疑惑似的，泽北接着说道：“找流川枫。”

“你找他干嘛？”樱木真的很好奇，也…很不安，为什么他连家也不先回，反而去找狐狸？

“去了你就知道了。”泽北神秘地说。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一到达日昇高中，被认出来的泽北就被日昇的学生围住了。没办法，谁叫他现在是好莱坞的日裔明星。樱木好不容易排开众人，把泽北领到流川面前。

“白痴！带他来干嘛？我跟他不熟。”流川对樱木冷冷地道。

“狐狸～我也是工作嘛，他说要见你，蛮神秘的，我也很好奇。”樱木赶快解释。

“我说，流川呀，好歹我们也相识一场，你就这么不欢迎我？”泽北一脸无辜地说。

“就是嘛～狐狸…”

“白痴！没你的事！”  
被瞪了一眼的樱木马上住嘴，他可不想自讨苦吃。

“流川，你好像与樱木有仇似的，他好声好气，你都不领情…”泽北替樱木打抱不平。

“不关你的事！”流川冷冷地说，“找我什麽事？”

泽北示意樱木离远一点，樱木虽然不愿意，但他的工作守则是，在可能的情况下，尽量满足客户要求，所以，他还是离开泽北与流川十步以上。

泽北看着离远的樱木，压低声量说：“我们的比试还未结束。”

“比赛早已结束了。你输了。”

“若不是你在打了一个赛季突然退出NBA回国，我下一个赛季一定赢！我还未认输！”泽北有点激动地道。

“我没兴趣比！”流川说完欲向樱木走去。

“你不比也得比，因为比试已开始了。”泽北微微一笑。

流川停了脚步，这小子，在说什么？…为什么他一直望着白痴？

“我告诉你，别去惹白痴，不然，我不会放过你！”流川很严肃地说。

“哈哈～看看如何吧！”突然提高声量，“樱木！我们走吧！”然后头也不回地走向樱木，并对流川做出“V” 手势。

流川看着向他摆了摆手就跟着泽北离去的樱木，心中冒起一股莫名怒气，握紧的手显得泛白。结果，日昇篮球队的队员，当天全部瓟着离开篮球场。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
在护卫工作即将结束的最后一天，樱木被泽北邀请到东光酒店八楼818号房喝香槟，庆祝工作顺利完成。

才喝了两杯的樱木，感到一阵晕眩，心中很奇怪，向来酒量好的他，怎么会这么快就有醉意？他心中微感不安，但仍很镇定。他可是专业的保安人员哩！

“樱木，你还好吧？”泽北关心地问道。

“哦！没什么～”樱木对他咧嘴一笑。

笑得真好看，泽北心中惊叹。再也按捺不住心底的欲望，他把樱木紧紧地拥在怀裡。“干什么你？放开我死和尚头！”樱木边挣扎边骂道。

感到樱木的软弱，泽北抱得更紧，“樱木，我喜欢你，很喜欢喜欢你～”手不断地在樱木背上乱摸……

樱木感到一阵鸡皮疙瘩，用力挣脱泽北的怀抱，“死和尚头！你变态呀你！”樱木生气地骂道，想努力地站起来，离开！

无奈，再一阵晕眩让他重跌沙发上。

看他如此，泽北知道樱木今晚走不了，“樱木，你甩掉流川跟我一起吧！流川对你那么差，他不爱你的！只有我才是真心喜欢你的……”

真噁心！听泽北的告白，让樱木想吐。“我们的事要你管？狐狸对我很好…你滚远一点。”

“你骗谁？我手上的照片能证明流川不爱你！”泽北扬了扬手上一叠照片。

什么证明！“拿来！”樱木喝道。

泽北把照片放在樱木伸出的手上。

“哈哈～这是什么鬼证明～哈哈…”樱木不禁狂笑。虽然视力开始模煳，他也看得清楚，这是他与流川在公园约会的连环照片。

“你没看清楚吗？无论你对流川递茶送水，还是披衣问暖的，他都对你不理不睬，你做什么，他都是冷冷淡淡地对你…他不爱你的，我才是真心的！”泽北焦急地说道，激动起来，一把推倒樱木，让他仰躺在沙发上，樱木手中的照片洒满一地。

趁樱木挣扎要爬起来时，泽北扑上樱木，把樱木压在身下，用手固定他的头，低头吻住他的唇。

这个变态！被强吻的樱木感到非常愤怒，也不知哪里冒起一股力量，一把推开泽北，“我不是gay的！”顺势再给他一个左勾拳，让泽北昏死过去。

看着仰躺在地的泽北，樱木知道他只是暂时昏迷，并无大碍，不然他可难向阿部山雄交代了。他擦了擦刚被吻的唇，真噁心！呸！死变态！把天才当什么！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
当流川赶到东光酒店时，远远就看到那令他担心的红头正瘫在地上，周围疏疏落落地围了一些人。流川忙拨开那摸向红头的手，“让开！”连忙把樱木一把拉起，将他的手搭在自己肩上，半抱半拖地带走樱木。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一觉醒来的樱木，低头看了看自己，还好，有穿衣～咦！这裡是…自己的房间！我怎么会在这裡？还冲好凉了……隐隐约约回想起，自己在昏迷前拨电给流川……

“狐狸～”

没人应。樱木微感不安，突然灵光一闪，立刻跳起来查看自己的保安人员证件，不见了！……“糟糕～”樱木大喊一声。然后本能地，他拿起手机拨电，“头！不好了…”“嗯，好好，我立刻赶过去！”随便抓了件外套，樱木火速地出门，赶去东光酒店，818号房。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“我说过，叫你别去惹白痴，现在这是你自找的。”流川对着被反绑双手双脚，侧躺在地的泽北道。

“我才是真心对樱木的，你不配和他在一起！”泽北不甘示弱。

流川皱着眉头，狠狠地瞪着还在叫嚷的泽北。他环顾房间，看见一瓶拔了塞子的香槟，走过去拿起来，“喝！”空手切开瓶子（流川为了打架不输樱木，去学空手道，现在是黑带三段），顺手抄起冰镇香槟的冰桶。

泽北看着一手拿着半截香槟瓶、一手拿着冰桶，气势骇人的流川，慢慢向他走来，突然，流川抛开手上的瓶子，迅速地跑到他前面，拉开他裤子，将手上的冰水往里面倒……

“哇～冷冷……”泽北泠得在地上辗来辗去，很痛苦。

啪啪啪！“狐狸～开门啦！快点……狐狸……”

流川把门打开，樱木与阿部山雄立刻冲了进来。

“狐狸～你做了什么？”看见泽北的惨状，樱木问道。

“他那里需要冷静！”流川冷冷地道。

樱木愣了一下，立刻大笑，“真有你的，狐狸！”举起右掌，与流川互击。就好像当年两人联手打败泽北一样，心情很愉快。流川偷偷笑了。

“樱木～为什么你不喜欢我，流川有什么好？”泽北虚弱地问。

“我不是gay的！”樱木对他说。

“不是gay？你不是和流川同居吗？难道流川不是男人？”泽北不解。

“我不是gay的！我不喜欢男人，但…他是流川…”樱木说着，温柔地看着站在右侧的流川，流川也望着他……两人的唇慢慢相接。

“樱木，你不是说你…不是gay吗？”泽北望着正在唇舌缠绵的两人，更加不解。

“你还不明白吗？”一直不发一言的阿部山雄对泽北说，“樱木说他不是gay的，是说他除了流川外不会喜欢其他男人。因为是流川，不管是男是女，他都爱他！”

缠绵的两人终于分开，樱木拉着流川的手，对阿部山雄说：“头！这里的事，拜托你了。”“好！”

看着十指紧扣的两人离去后，阿部山雄为泽北鬆绑。“泽北先生，你要追究此事吗？若你要提出控诉，稳安会奉陪到底。”阿部山雄轻轻巧巧地为流川开脱，把责任往公司上揽。他不怕打官司，是因为他手中握有泽北下药欲“侵犯”樱木的证据。稳安的保安人员值勤时，身上都配戴着微式录摄机与录音机，与稳安的总部电脑联线，将护卫客户的流程录摄下来，以策客户安全。然而，这到底有犯客户的隐私权，所以，阿部山雄不轻易透露稳安的这项护卫措施。

泽北摇了摇头，拾起地上一张照片（是樱木），哭着说：“为什么不喜欢我？我比流川更爱你呀！我会对你很好的……流川都不在乎你！”

阿部山雄叹了口气，也拾起一张照片，递给泽北，“你有看到这张照片吗？”

“呜呜……只是很普通的照片，有个女孩正为他们两个拍合照而已！”

“你知道谁要求拍合照的吗？是流川。你再看看他的动作…他的右手是横过樱木的背搭上他右肩的……流川这种动作并不多见……你知道他这动作代表什么吗？”看着一脸迷惑的泽北，阿部山雄不再卖关子，“这代表‘樱木是我的，谁都别想碰！’，明白吗？流川比你想像中更在乎樱木…幸亏你没做出什么事，不然，那里…可不里只被冰水浇而已……”

阿部山雄拍拍泽北的肩膀，转身离去，留下在他身后大哭的泽北在818号房。


End file.
